


Break Time

by sf_violet



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, Bonding, F/F, Female Bonding, Fluff, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sf_violet/pseuds/sf_violet
Summary: Zatanna and Dinah have not seen each other in lord knows how long. Now, as the chance for the two of them to meet up once more, how could either of them say no to such an offer? Friends are friends no matter the time and distance.
Relationships: Dinah Lance & Zatanna Zatara, Dinah Lance/Zatanna Zatara
Kudos: 2





	Break Time

The brisk autumn wind danced gracefully as it had chosen a stray leaf from a stray to be its dance partner this afternoon, the two danced an elegant and majestic with the partly-cloudy skies as the roof for their impromptu ballroom. Move for move they matched each other as Dinah watched on as she rested herself against ther bike, jacket opened revealing the long sleeved shirt beneath and jeans. She didn’t mind the cold nor the season as there was a reason to be here this day. 

There was an invitation extended to Zatanna, an old friend of hers and today was the day in which the two had crossed paths again. She had been counting down the days until she could see here again and, admittedly, take a break from Oliver and his chilly. It had been almost a year since she had gone without seeing her dear old friend. A gaze had been cast towards the sky as she recalled the various times she and Zatanna had spent together. There was the time the two had met for drinks and she ended up going with her at the home of that rich person who wanted their fantasy fulfilled. She blew a bubble with her gum, seemingly drifting off into the cerulean skies as a backdrop through her trip down memory lane. A hand reached into her pocket, about to dial her old friend.

Zatanna had arrived not too long ago, having chosen to walk instead of using her magic. This was too public a place and she was not too keen on revealing herself to everyone. As enjoyable as the gift of a show was to give, there were times where silence was of value. Keeping a low profile was just as important. Spotting Dinah, she tucked her hands into the pockets of her auburn coat, matching seamlessly with the tan turtleneck she’d chosen well. A mischievous smile crept up as she moved slowly—slowly so that the sound from her shoes would not and could not make the slightest sound. Her hands inside of her coat were pressed against her pants, preventing the breeze from blowing it. Slightly hunched over as she went to approach her the woman standing at the bike, or so that was the idea. 

“Trying to sneak up on me?” The voice snuck up on her, almost causing her to flinch. 

“When did you get here?!” She turned her head back to the bike, another person walking away from it. Whether or not it was unintentional made her chuckle to herself.

“You’re gonna have to do a lot more than that if you wanna sneak up on me, Zatanna.” Dinah tightly wrapped her arms around Zatanna, the warmth and happiness of seeing her best friend, her partner crime at times, and just her most favourite person. 

The embrace was reciprocated, the two finally deciding to part their embrace after some pats on each other’s back. 

Fortunately, the sun had disappeared behind the clouds and with it came absolute clarity for the two of them. With the hustle and bustle of Star City seemingly silent for them, they found no no need to scream to communicate with each other. The leaves crunched beneath them, Dinah moving closer to Zatanna and taking a hold of her hand. She was never open with her affection, but if any of her allies deserved it, Zatanna was the one. 

“Thanks for coming by, I didn’t think that you would be able to make it since you’ve been hammering away the shows, lately.” She nudged Zatanna.

“I thought the same thing, but looks like things calmed down a little bit. I just hope the league doesn’t want me to help out. Otherwise I think I’ll just end up turning them all into pigeons for my next show.” Perhaps she’d been spending too much time with John and it had altered opinion—another reason for this getaway with Dinah. “So, what’s the first place on our list?”

“Well, I was thinking that since it’s the first day of vacation...I had this diner in mind. It’s supposed to be really good and Oliver recommended it to me. Actually, now that I think about it he really hasn’t shut up about it since I asked. I don’t know how he does it.”

Zatanna laughed, knowing what that situation was like just a little bit.

“I get it. I once tried watching a movie with Constantine—I can’t remember  _ what  _ it was, Monty Python and something but, the way he was talking about it you would think that it was the funniest movie of all time.”

Dinah watched her, nodding and giving her all of her focus, a smile present as she gave nothing but undivided attention.

“Dinah, let me tell you, that movie just was  _ not _ funny. I don’t think I ever saw anything that boring in my life but John was eating it up. Don’t even get me started when he’d find something funny.” She shook her head, smiling.

“We’ve got ourselves a set of knuckleheads, don’t we?”

“You could say that again!” The two exchanged a glance before laughing together.

In the distance, the sun began to slowly start to dip beneath the horizon, the once bright sky turning a darker shade of blue every ten minutes. Soon, the beautiful sky would show the world its bright freckles which could always be seen every night. The neon signs of restaurants and bars began to flick on one by one, including the one belonging to their destination: Blondie’s Diner, known for it’s rude service and good food. This would be the perfect place for them and just the right place to catch up. Spotting the entryway, Dinah pulled open the door for Zatanna, allowing her to enter.

The two had been seated near the back in a booth, menus given to them both as they sat down. 

“I have an idea.’

“What might that be?” 

“How about we get our stuff to go and we somewhere a little bit better with a view? I mean, we’re on vacation and here we are: eating at a Diner that’s older than us both like we’re a bunch of old people! I think I know just the place.”

Zatanna looked around, nodding as he began to feel the same sentiment. There were plenty of other places for them to be. 

“You have a point, Dinah. I mean, it wouldn’t hurt to relax somewhere?”  
  
“Exactly! I say we go back to my place. It’s not that bad and we can just eat and hang out. I’ll mix us some cocktails and we can have some genuine time together. Oh, can I see your phone real quick?”

“That does sound a whole lot better. We both travel and do so much so I guess a night in can’t hurt all that bad.” She spoke as she handed over her phone to Dinah who promptly turned it to silent and returned it to its owner.

The two nodded and for careful deliberation of their meals, they had ordered their boxes arrived. With a new goal in sight the two vanished from the diner as quickly as shadows vanish in a dark room. With a taxi found, Zatanna and Dinah stood in front of the apartment complex, taking the elevator to the top floor. It wasn’t the greatest, but it got the job done. It was to be a wild night for the deadly duo. Free from all sense of responsibility and their partners. 

The two filed into the room, and slipped off their shoes. The bag of food had been on the table. 

“Make yourself at home, Zatanna.  _ Mi casa su casa _ , I think is how it’s said. My spanish is a little rusty. Anyway, I’m gonna get to making us drinks. Oh, and I left a towel and some pajamas for you in the bathroom. I know how much you like that high-quality stuff so I had to get you some.”

“Thanks, Canaray! You know, everyone always says you're a bit on the grouchy side but I just don’t see it.”

“That’s because you’re special.” 

“Really?”

“Do I look like I would lie to you?” She shook the metal container with various ingredients and poured them into some margarita glasses, topping them with just the right amount of fruit.

“You should go ahead and get cleaned up before these go missing, Z. You never know what's going to happen in Star City.” She winked at her corner of her mouth turning into a smirk.

Zatanna cleaned herself up, as did Canary. With their bellies filled and drink in hand, the two sat on the loveseat, Dinah’s body facing Zatanna’s as she gently braided her hair, occasionally looking back and at the kdrama they had been watching. In truth, she had no idea why they were watching but hey, as long as she got to spend time with Zatanna that’s mattered the most. She hid her teary eyed moment’s with grace.  
  
Zatanna took a sip of drink during the ads they were forced to watch. Feeling the braid finished and examining herself in the mirror that Dinah had brought. 

“How do I look?” She jested, voguing but not able to do it without bursting into laughter.

“You look like a million bucks, If i’m being honest. Like Marylin Monroe but way better. Hey, do you mind if I just—” Dinah wrapped her arms Zatanna , draping one around her shoulders and her other arm across her collarbone, fingers woven together. more than just a little buzzed and having the affectionate side of her bleeding out.

“I know we haven’t chatted in a while and today might have been a miss with plans but. I’m glad that you came and we can spend some time like this together. You really are my best friend, you know that? You perfect right down to your core A joy to talk to. You’re like the sibling I never had and always wanted.” She rested her head on her shoulder.

Zatanna reciprocated the hug, glad that she had taken off and coming here. “I was thinking the same thing. I still get over how you are when you’re like this. It almost makes me forget that you can break every bone in someone’s body.”

“Just like how you make me forget that you can summon pretty much everything and royally screw someone over with that magic of yours. I’d say that’s way more scary but a lot more cool, but that’s just me.”

“...”

“Zatanna?” Dinah looked up, looking at the sleeping Zatanna. How she managed to look so pretty even while asleep was baffling. She lifted herself up, scooping her up and placing her into her bed, tucking her in and leaving a glass of water on the bedside table. 

“Goodnight, sis.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this work please visit my tumblr over at sf-violet.tumblr.com as commissions are open! Thank you!


End file.
